


Rainy Nights and Ear Pains

by Spellfire01



Series: Sweater Weather [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: But it's okay cause his partners know how to help, Chris is a very good boyfriend, Cuddles, Fluff, Josh is sick at one point but it doesn't go into detail, Josh suffers, Medication, Multi, Nausia, Sam is also a gr9 girlfriend, dorks being dorky, hearing damage, i wrote this when I was half asleep, sam is a mother bear, undiagnosed hearing damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wasn't too fond of rain, he didn't mind it but when it had been raining for a days on end without so much as a full 24 hour break, it had understandably started to grate on his nerves. And his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights and Ear Pains

Josh wasn't too fond of rain, he didn't mind it but when it had been raining for a days on end without so much as a full 24 hour break, it had understandably started to grate on his nerves. And his ears.

On one of these nights, the third in a row of the would-later-be-week-long-downpour, Josh lay awake listening to the seemingly never ending torment that was the near-deafening pitter patter of water against the glass panes of his windows. At least while being conscious he could enjoy the comforting weight Ashely's head made against his bare chest, the tangled arms of his other partners wound around his waist serving as a distraction from the offending sounds.

His left ear was to blame this time. It usually was so this really wasn't much of a surprise even if it he pain is his ears did vary from time to time. He had expected it sooner or later anyway, the whole "ear thing" hadn't happened in a while. The past two nights had been fine, he had been lulled into peaceful slumber by the rain but this apparently wasn't going to happen tonight if the sensitivity didn't die down any time soon.

Josh scrunched his eyes tighter and tried to ignore the wind- God, the wind! It was nearly as loud the rain. It felt as though the gale had seeped through his walls, grown claws, crawled it's way into his ear and made its home against his ear drum.

Ashley moved her face from his chest and onto the pile of too-comfy pillows, probably from all of his wriggling. Oh Ashley's head you will be sorely missed, Josh thought as he pressed his ear further into the soft material, the pillow doing nearly nothing to block it out and _please just let me sleep already!_

He rolled onto his side as best as one was able to while sharing a double-bed with three other people, his focus on the still growing pain made him unaware that the movement had accidentally awakened one of them.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam jerked awake as her arm slipped from around the waist of one of her lovers, a familiar, pained whimpering sending her groggy confusion grinding to a halt. The sound was muffled enough for the others not to hear, but it immediately sent bright red alarm bells metaphorically ringing in her ears.

She wriggled her trapped arm free from under Josh's side and, after fighting through the sea of pins and needles, propped herself up on her elbow. "Pssst, Josh...Josh?" She whispered, her free hand lifted to brush against his naked bicep hesitantly.

Hardly any response, a strangled hiss of pain.

She cast a glance behind her at the slumbering blonde and elbowed him in the side just enough to-

"...Ehhhwhattimeisit?" Chris slurred, his words mostly incoherent.

"Chris wake up, it's Josh." She whisper-shouted turning her attention back on Josh and shaking his arm gently.

As if flicking a switch, Chris was fully conscious within moments of deciphering the information. "What's wrong? Is-"

"Ears."

Chris nodded at Sam's brief explanation, looking around and finding nothing useful to help him. "I'm assuming it's bad so I'll be right back. Gonna get some ibuprofen, water and a snack." He murmured in a still-drowsy tone, slipping out from underneath the thick covers and layers of blankets combo.

"You do that." San agreed. She moved her hand from his arm and wove her fingers through Josh's short, thick locks, stroking his hair and pressing her lips to his shoulder soothingly. The tension she could feel leaking from his muscles was almost a relief. "Shhhh, You're gonna be okay, Chris is going to help make it go away, he'll be back soon. We're here."

She saw the slightest nod in response, followed by a jumbled something that she couldn't make out. "What?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"Feel sick." Josh whispered shortly after turning his face away from the pillow, his expression twisted in discomfort.

Sam moved back slightly to give him some space, still carding her fingers through his hair gently. "Sick or 'you're gonna be sick', sick?"

"Sick, sick." Josh cupped his hand over his mouth for emphasis.

"Okay." Sam replied, taking his other hand and scooting over to climb out of the bed.

She opened the bedroom door and guided him to the cold, tilled room as quickly as she was able to without jostling him.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Two throwing ups, three attempts at half heatedly pushing a girlfriend away and one bleached toilet later, Chris climbed up the stairs to see the two leaning back against the side of the tub. Josh's head was cradled against the crook of Sam's neck while she stroked her fingers through his hair once more, rubbing his arm and speaking in hushed tones.

"Josh, bro, are you okay?" Chris questioned, alarmed as he rushed over to his other side and sat down gracelessly next to him, bottle of water, a cookie and a single tablet at hand.

Josh lolled his head to look up at him, shook his head and dropped it back onto Sam's shoulder weakly.

"He's fine, he just needed to get it out of his system." Sam summarised. Well, that explained the bleach.

"No. Ears...still hurt a lot." Josh countered, scrunching his eyes closed in a wince.

"Okay well, as much as you like to think it doesn't work, let's give Ibuprofen a chance because I don't wanna have to bleach the toilet again." Sam said before mouthing a 'thanks' to Chris who gave her 'no-problem-glad-I-could-help' shrug in reply and pushed his glasses he must have grabbed while getting up earlier, further up his nose.

Josh breathed out a humourless laugh at the suggestion and shook his head. "I really, really don't feel like eating anything right now, I'm on an all carb diet. Starting from now."

"Hardy-har."

Sam rolled her eyes as Chris tried and failed to stop himself from smirking in amusement. "Bro, come on. It's one tiny cookie, I'm sure you can handle it."

"I dunno, it looks pretty daunting to me, Cochise."

"Josh-" Sam started in all seriousness, only to be cut off with a heavy sigh of defeat.

" _Fine._ " Josh gave in, taking the cookie from Chris and eating it in a few bites. After washing it down with some water he used the rest of the small bottle's contents to down the tablet.

Josh rested his head back against the cool side of the tub and closed his eyes. "Godamn, I feel like shit.." He muttered, the whole ordeal seemed to have drained all of the energy out of him. He was so tired...This...This was a comfy spot for a nap...

"Josh, hey, let's get you back to bed. I'm sure it's a lot comfier than sleeping here." Sam shook his shoulder gently and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"And it doesn't smell like the inside if a bleach bottle." Chris chimed in, taking Josh's other hand and pulling him up with Sam's help.

Sam huffed in amusement and worked with Chris to guide them all out if the dimly lit room by supporting him against their sides, arms around shoulders, hitting the light switch on the way.

By the time they all piled back into bed - narrowly missing Ashley who was still sound asleep - Josh's ear pain, although he wouldn't admit it, was starting to very slowly die down. He found himself sandwiched between Sam and Chris, whispering sweet everythings into his good ear and savouring the soft presses of comforting lips to his face and back while they lulled themselves and Josh with little effort into to a pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily linked to the first fic in the Sweater Weather series, Hearing Damage.
> 
> Kudos and comments (especially!) always make my day and motivate me to write more!


End file.
